Beautiful You
by PKimLee
Summary: Santan: No se si tenga sentido seguir... ¿porque?, ¿porque tendria que seguir adelante despues de esto?... Sebastian: Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez...
1. Safe and Sound

Capitulo 1  
Safe and Sound.

- ¿Santana?... ¿ Santana me escuchas?, Santana sigue consiente vamos en camino al hospital, ya casi estamos ahí solo no cierres tu ojos de nuevo.

¿Qué?, ¿ hospital?, termino de abrir sus ojos solo para ver las incandescentes luces de la ciudad golpear su rostro, estaban matándola, estaban taladrando su cerebro, de pronto se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba desgarrada, y sintió dolo, dolor en todo su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando otra luz golpeo su rostro y vinieron a su mente destellos de lo ocurrido en horas pasadas, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y empezó a sacudirla como queriendo con ello ahuyentar todo lo malo.

Santana: No!, No!, basta!, basta no me toquen!

-Santana cálmate, cálmate ya paso!

Santana: déjame bajar de el auto ahora!, dijo tomando el volante para obligarle a parar sin siquiera darse cuenta aun de quien era aquel la persona.

- Tranquilízate aras que nos matemos!, orillo el auto para poder manejar la situación y tratar de controlarla.

Santana: tu!, ¿Porque estoy contigo?

- eso no es lo importante ahora, tiene que verte un medico.

Santana: no!, no quiero ir a un hospital!

- entiende que lo que te paso pudo a verte dejado lesiones grabes!

Santana: por favor no… Por favor Sebastián… no quiero ir a un hospital, esto es Lima y todo el mundo se enteraría de esto en un segundo, puedes dejarme… solo dejarme aquí…

Sebastián: ok, ok, no te llevare a un hospital, pero tampoco puedo dejarte aquí, ¿te llevo a tu casa?.

Santana: No!, a mi casa no, mis padres ni siquiera saben que estoy en Lima.

Sebastián: ok, encendió de nuevo el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Ni siquiera se preocupo por preguntar a donde la llevaría, solo perdió la conciencia de nuevo y cuando abrió sus ojos a causa de una pesadilla se encontró en una habitación muy grande y lujosa.

Santana: No!, entonces alguien salió de entre las sombras y se acerco a ella.

Sebastian: tranquila estas a salvo, no te hare daño, nadie te ara daño aquí.

Santana: ¿por que?...¿porque me tubo que pasar esto a mi?, dijo llorando a mares, desmoronándose por completo.

Sebastian: yo… me gustaría decirte algo que pudiera aliviar tu dolor pero… no se como ayudarte en este momento…

Santana vio la angustia en los ojos del que alguna ves fue su rival, ¿era sincera su preocupación?, por otro lado Sebastián se encontró con aquella mirada llena de dolor, las desbordantes lagrimas no dejaban de salir y fue entonces cuando se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, era un abrazo que contestaba a la pregunta de Santana, la cual no sintió miedo y cuando pudo reaccionar se entrego a el abrazo apretando con su manos la camisa de Sebastián, y dejando así salir todo ese dolor atreves de sus lagrimas, así fue durante un muy largo rato.

Santana: ¿A dónde me has traído?

Sebastián: estas en mi casa, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que decidas que harás después.

Santana: ¿y tus padres no te dirán nada por haberme traído?

Sebastian: ellos casi no viven aquí, se la pasan de viaje, y en todo caso nunca se dan cuenta de lo que pasa conmigo.

Santana: ¿Por qué lo haces?... se supone que somos enemigos.

Sebastian: lo que te paso va mas allá de una estúpida e infantil rivalidad entre colegios, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Santana: gracias…

Sebastian: ahora que estas un poco calmada,¿ ahí algo que necesites?

Sebastian: quiero…, dijo apartándose de el para poder verlo a los ojos, ¿podría ducharme?...

Sebastian: Claro, la ducha esta detrás de esa puerta.

Santana: yo…

Sebastian: ¿necesitas algo mas?

Santana: me apena tanto pedirte esto… es solo que mi cuerpo me duele a morir… no puedo sostenerme, ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar?…

Sebastian: por supuesto, vamos, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la ducha, ¿crees que necesesites ayuda para?…

Santana: hasta aquí esta bien, creo que puedo con lo demás…

Sebastian: ok, te preparare la tina para que sea mas fácil, traer un poco de ropa, vuelvo enseguida.

Santana:¿ oye niño bonito?...

Sebastian: dime.

Santana: gracias por todo…

Sebastian: no tienes porque agradecer…

_

Sebastian: ¿Santana?, voy a entrar a dejarte la ropa, dijo tocando la puerta y abriéndola lentamente, dejare la ropa aquí, puedes avisar cuando estés lista para ayudarte a llegar a la cama.

Santana: ok. Demoro un rato en terminar de cambiarse debido a las lesiones en su cuerpo, cuando termino volteo a ver su reflejo en un enorme espejo que se encontraba a su costado, ¿en verdad era ella?, porque al verse asi de miserable llena de rasguños y moretones le asía pensar que era alguien mas la que podía ver atreves de ese reflejo, no… esta no soy yo… est no me esta pasando a mi… No!, No!

Sebastian:¿ Santana?, ¿ Santana?, voy a entrar…

al abrir la puerta la vio en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y con su cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas, se acerco a ella pero reacciono asustada y solo se alejo a la otra orilla de el baño, lanzándole lo primero que encontró.

Sebastian: tranquila, mirame, mirame soy yo…. Sebastian…, no te are daño, me voy a acercar ok…, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

Entonces Santana alzo su vista y se acerco gateando lentamente asía el, Sebastián le extendió su mano, entonces ella la tomo y acto seguido se echo a sus brazos, siendo así abrazada por el, era extraño pero podía sentir cierto alivio y calidez en ese abrazo.

Santana: ¿porque?... ¿Por qué tenían que hacerme esto a mi?..., ¿yo no entiendo que fue lo que hice para merecer esto?, las lagrimas salían sin parar, pareciera que nunca se terminarían.

Sebastian: vamos tienes que intentar descansar un poco, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama.

Santana: lo siento…, dijo ya recostada y cobijada por el.

Sebastian: ¿porque?, pregunto limpiando el rastro de sus lagrimas para después sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama.

Santana: por lo de hace un rato

Sebastian: no ahí cuidado, esto es debe ser muy difícil para ti asi que… solo no te preocupes por nada.

Santana: Sigo sin entender porque te arriesgaste para ayudarme, otra persona al ver a esos sujetos solo hubiera hecho como si no hubiera visto nada

Sebastian: puede que asi sea pero, yo tengo dos hermanas, una de ellas es de tu edad y no me gustaría que algo asi les pasara a ellas.

Santana: cada ves me sorprendes mas, dijo con una medio sonrisa, ¿es este tu verdadero yo?

Sebastian: sabes tu yo nos parecemos mucho, nos creamos una cubierta hecha de maldad y fingida fortaleza para impedir que ns lastimen y nos pisoteen, pero en el fondo somos mas que eso, ahora te dejare descansar, me retiro.

Santana: espera, tomo su mano y lo miro fijamente sin decir mas.

Sebastian: esta bien me quedare hasta que te quedes dormida.

_

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a causa de una nueva pesadilla, aun no savia que debía hacer, no sabia si llamar a sus padres, o ir a New York con Kurt y Rachel como era su plan original, podría seguir adelante y fingir que no le paso lo que le paso. Se acerco a una enorme ventana y sento en el borde que tenia, escucho como tocaban la puerta y volteo asustada

Sebastian: ¿puedo pasar?, asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

Santana: es tu casa claro que puedes pasar, dijo aun desde la ventana.

Sebastian: te traje el desayuno

Santana: gracias pero… no tengo hambre.

Sebastian: lo dejare aquí por si siente hambre después, dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita y se acerco a ella sentándose en otro extremo de la ventana. ¿ has pensado que quieres hacer?

Santana: lo siento se que debo ser una molestia para ti…

Sebastian: claro que no, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir asi, solo quería saber …

Santana: lo se, discúlpame, pues no lo se, estaba pensando ir a New York con Kurt y Berry como tenia planeado antes de… de lo que paso, es solo que no se si pueda salir a la calle… tengo tanto miedo…, maditas lagrimas que no dejaran de salir nunca, se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas que no sesaban.

Sebastian: No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, puedes estar aquí tanto como tu quieras, no ahí ninguna prisa, ahora tengo que ir a el colegio pero regresare por la tarde, ¿crees que puedas…?

Santana: no te preocupes, no saldré de la habitación

Sebastian: puedes hacerlo si asi lo deseas, si necesitas algo puedes llamar a las sirvienta, les he informado que tengo visita y que te ayuden en lo que necesites.

Santana: gracias, espera … ¿que Dalton no es un internado?

Sebastian: ah si así es pero es opcional la estancia ahí, ahora me tengo que ir…

Santana: claro, ve…

_ Un mes después _

Avia pasado ya un mes un mes en el que estuvo, pensando, pensando, solo pensando en cualquier cosa para tratar de ayuentar todos esos recuerdos de su mente, para no pensar en la suciedad que sentía en su cuerpo, la suciedad que las largas duchas que se daba a veces hasta cuatro veces al dia, en las que tallaba con mucha furia la fibra contra su cuerpo haciéndose daño pero nada , nada ayuentava el inmundo olor de esos tipos de su cuerpo.

Sebastian: Buenas tardes, ¿ la señorita López esta en su habitación?

- si joven, no a salido de ahí como siempre, le lleve la comida y al parecer se estaba duchando, solo que…

Sebastian: ¿Qué sucede?

- hace rato que volvi por la charola y seguía en la ducha, creo que ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

Sebastian: ¿y no le preguntaste si estaba bien?

- lo siento joven es que como a la señorita no le gusta que le molesten, y a veces se pone agresiva a no ser de que sea usted el que entre a la habitación, yo la verdad no quise…

Sebastian: rayos!, nada les cuesta preguntarle si esta bien!

subió las escaleras corriendo, llego a la habitación y se dirigió a el baño, se acerco y toco la puerta.

Sebastian: ¿Santana?,¿Santana todo esta bien?, Santana voy a esperar unos minutos y luego entrare ¿ok?

pudo escuchar los sollozos de Santana lo que quería decir que estaba "bien", por eso se sentó recargado en la puerta de el baño a esperar que ella decidiera a salir, de pronto escucho débilmente una canción que avía escuchado ya en varias ocasiones en ese infernal mes que ella llevaba luchando con eso que tanto le atormentaba. 

**Santana****  
****I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light******

**Sebastian****  
****I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

En cierta forma aquello era como aquello era como aceptación para que el pudiera entrar, y así fue, la vio ahí desnuda en la tina con el agua fría cayendo sobre su lastimada piel por lo duro que tallaba, el echo de que el fuera el que la avía salvado y que por cierto fuera Gay, le daba la cierta confianza a Santana para dejar que el fuera el único que se le acercara, Sebastián cerro la regadera, la levanto cuidadosamente y le puso una bata, la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama, volvió a el baño por una toalla con la que después empezó a secar cuidadosamente su cabello ante la atenta mirada de ella, entonces continuo con la canción… 

**Sebastian****  
****Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

Santana fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de alivio que le producía la cercanía de Sebastián, y se unió a la canción 

**Santana****  
****Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone****  
**

**Sebastian****  
****Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound******

**Santana****, ****Sebastian****  
****Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

Sebastian: ¿te sientes mejor?

Santana: ahora que estas aqui me siento mejor

Sebastian: tenemos que hablar

Santana:¿de?

Sebastian: Tenemos que buscar ayuda, no puedes seguir encerrada en estas cuatro paredes para siempre, seria bueno que consultáramos con un psicólogo

Santana: yo no estoy loca!

Sebastian: tranquila, nadie dice que lo estés, pero tampoco puedes pasarte toda la vida encerrada en este sufrimiento, solo piénsalo prométemelo ¿si?

Santana: ok, lo pensare

Fueron interrumpidos por el celular de Sebastián

Sebastian: permíteme, se alejo un poco, ¿Hola?

- tenemos que hablar es urgente

Sebastian: esta bien ¿Por qué no vienes a la casa?

- sabes que no es conveniente

Sebastian: no te preocupes puedes hacerlo, además no puedo alejarme de casa en estos momentos

- ¿y eso?

Sebastian: sol ven a casa y no preguntes

- ok, estare ahí en unas horas

Sebastian: te espero

Santana: ¿tienes que Salir?

Sebastian: no, claro que no

Santana: no tienes que estar encerrado aquí conmigo, ya has hecho suficiente por mi

Sebastian: no trates de convencerme, ahora cambiate, ¿ oh piensas quedarte todo el dia asi?

Santana: tu también cambiate estas todo mojado.

Sebastian: ok, ahora vuelvo, mas tarde podemos salir a el jardín hoy el dia esta tan bello como tu

Santana: gracias por eso

Sebastian dejo la habitación olvidando su celular en la cama, Santana comenzó a cambiarse y cuando termino escucho el celular de sebastian sonar, lo tomo y al ver el numero y la foto en el identificador se quedo perpleja.

Santana: ¿que?...

Continuara…

Proximo Capitulo: ¿Dónde esta la señorita Lopez?

Adelanto:

Sorprendentemente Sue es la única que se percata de la desaparición de Santana cosa que al parecer no es sabida por los integrantes de New Directions, al tratar de averiguar descubren una noticia que cambiara sus vidas, Santana descubre algo sobre Sebastián que podría cambiar la forma en que lo vio en el ultimo mes y causando con ello un acontecimiento inesperado.


	2. ¿Dónde esta la señorita López? (Angel)

Capitulo 2

¿Dónde esta la señorita López?

(Ángel)

Regreso a la habitación de santana se detuvo en ella y toco antes de abrir un poco la puerta

Sebastián: ¿Santana? Voy a pasar

Santana: adelante

Sebastián: sucede algo

Santana: ¿eh?, no, no es nada

Sebastián: tengo que recibir una visita pero no tardare mucho, cuando termine bajaremos a el jardín

Santana: es… esta bien te espero

Sebastián: ok vuelvo pronto, se dirigió fuera de la habitación cuando…

Santana: ¿Sebastián?...

Sebastián: dime

Santana: tú celular lo dejaste aquí cuando te fuiste, dijo mostrándoselo

Sebastián: oh gracias que descuidado, lo tomo pero ella no lo soltó

Santana: sonó hace un momento, es por eso que me di cuenta que lo olvidaste

Sebastián: y… ¿viste de quien se trataba?

Santana: no… porque lo aria, dijo soltando el celular el cual volvió a sonar

Sebastián: disculpa, esta ves no se alejo lo contesto ante la atenta mirada de ella, ¿diga?

- ya estoy aquí

Sebastián: en un momento bajo, espérame en el estudio, ¿por que seguía viéndole con tanta insistencia?, ¿acaso?… no ella dijo que no vio quien llamaba

Santana: ¿Sebastián?!

Sebastián: eh

Santana: ¿todo esta bien?

Sebastián: si, si todo bien, ahora vuelvo

Santana: ok, lo vio salir de la habitación, tenia que averiguar porque esos dos se conocían, tenían que saber que tenían que ver.

Espero un poco hasta que Sebastián se alejara lo suficiente, entonces salió de la habitación, iba bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró con una de las sirvientas

- señorita al fin salió de la habitación

Santana: ¿Dónde se encuentra Sebastián?

- esta en el estudio con la señorita

Santana: ¿Qué señorita?

- la señorita de la casa, la hermana de el joven

Santana: ah si claro, ¿donde esta el estudio? Ellos me esperan

- la puedo llevar hasta allá si gusta

Santana: no, solo dime como llegar

- esta bien, cruzando la sala ahí un corredor es la segunda puerta de la derecha

Santana: gracias

- permiso

Nunca había salido de la habitación por lo cual no conocía la casa, y a pesar de lo que sucedía no podía dejar de asombrarse con la grandeza del lugar

Santana: ricos bastardos, dijo sin pensar y entonces recordó lo que hacia y llego hasta la puerta de el estudio, y pudo escucharlos, abrió la puerta un poco con sumo cuidado para que no la descubrieran, y entonces pudo ver, en realidad se trataba de ella.

Sebastián: hola hermanita

- hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

Sebastián: lo se, lo se, pero desde que paso lo que paso con los Warblers solo quiero concentrarme en otra cosa que no tenga que ver con concursos de coros y por cierto, ¿de que querías hablar?

- ah es sobre algo que esta pasando en McKinley

Sebastián: ya te dije que no me interesa saber nada sobre New Directions, dijo con poco interés

- es que no solo se trata de New diections, se a causado un gran alboroto McKinley por la desaparición de Santana López

Sebastián: ¿que?!

- ah verdad, no que no te interesaba…

_ Una semana antes_

Sue: sabes Becki estas ultimas semanas he sentido un gran vacio

Becky: ¿esta triste entrenadora?

Sue: no, claro que no

Becky: ¿y entonces a que se refiere?

Sue: ¿no lo has notado?

Becky: ¿el que?

Sue: esos chicos ex miembros del club glee no se han paseado últimamente por McKinley, bueno a excepción de el intento Will Schuester corregido y aumentado, no eh visto a los demás, enserio llegue a creer que Vivian todos secretamente en el auditorio

Becky: ¿y eso es malo entrenadora?

Sue: para nada Becky es la mejor noticia del mundo, entre menos canciones y musicales presentado improvisadamente que hagan parecer que en esta escuela estudian actores y bailarines profesionales que intentan trasmitir el mensaje de lo "dulce" que puede ser la vida mejor

Becky: no entiendo entonces ¿cual es su preocupación entrenadora?

Sue: bueno pues sabes muy bien que desde que me convertí en madre despertó en mi un instinto sobre protector y ahora veo a todas mis Cheerios son como pequeñas mini mi que algún día llegaran a ser tan o por lo menos la mitad de grandiosas de lo que soy yo, bueno el punto es que hace unas semana le ofrecí empleo a Santana López, ella me dijo que recibiría su respuesta en esto días

Y creí que ahora que Brittany y el doble Macaulay Culkin están saliendo ella aceptaría.

Becky: ¿y que piensa hacer?

Sue: contactos, Becky, contactos

_ Una semana después _

Sebastián: sabes que me lo contaras de todas formas, habla ya

- esta bien pus resulta que hace una semana la entrenadora Sylvester se presento en uno de los ensayos y….

_ Flash Back _

Sue: hola William, copia de William y… todos los demás como van eso doos wuus y buus

Will: Sue, muy bien gracias por preguntar

Sue: genial!

Fin: a que debemos el placer, ¿se le perdió algo entrenadora?

Sue: sabes es curioso que lo digas William dos, porque al parecer mas de uno aquí hemos perdido algo, o es acaso ¿que tu tampoco lo notaste Britany?

Brit: lo sabia lord tubbington a robado mi diario de nuevo

Will: ¿a que te refieres Sue?

Sue: me refiero a nada mas ni nada menos que la Santana López

Will, Brit: ¿que?!

Fin: Santana esta en louisville

Sue: hace meses que Santana López dejo esa universidad

Will: ¿que?

Brit: pero ella me dijo que iria a New York con Rachel y Kurt

Sue: no fue asi, de hecho me tome la libertad de llamar a dúo Neoyorkino cuando me entere que tenia planeado rechazar mi oferta para "buscar su sueño" y me entere que nunca llego haya

Brit: entrenadora ¿esto no es una broma verdad?, ¿acaso hice algo mal y me quiere dar un susto por ello?, empezaba a preocuparse.

Sue: lamento decirte que no es una broma Britany, dijo un poco mas seria.

Will: Sue esto es muy grabe, ¿ya has hablado con sus padres?

Quinn: de hecho yo hable con ellos, no quise preocuparlos y tuve que mentirles

Brit: Quinn ¿tu sabes donde esta Santana verdad?, corrió a abrazarla

Quinn: lo siento Brit pero no

Will: Sue, Quinn no podemos ocultar esto a sus padres, ellos deben saberlo algo grabe pudo a verle pasado a Santana

Quinn: santana no hubiera querido que preocupáramos a sus padres

Sue: sin embargo aunque odie admitirlo William tiene razón

Quinn: lo se, hable con Rachel y Kurt y hemos decidido que haremos todo lo posible para dar con el paradero de Santana antes de preocupar a sus padres, ellos querían venir pero le dije que no seria necesario, que yo les informaría lo que pasara, ellos dijeron que arian lo que pudieran desde alla, después de todo esto ya paso una ves

Will, Sue: ¿que?

Brit: pero eso fue algo inocente, fue un juego de nosotras dos

Quinn: y puede que lo este haciendo de nuevo para llamar tu atención

Will: ¿Cuánto lleva desaparecida?

Sue: dos semanas

Will: ¿y quien fue el ultimo que la vio o contacto con ella?

Quinn: según se Fuiste tu Brit, por eso es que creemos que tal ves quiera llamar tu atención

Brit: pero ella no aria algo así

Quinn: es Santana Brit, tu sabes que lo haría

Will: sea como sea chicos dos semanas sin tener contacto con nadie es mucho

Quinn: solo les pedimos que nos den una semana, si en esa semana no sabemos nada de ella entonces dejaremos que se hagan cargo

Sue: no estoy de acuerdo con esto

Will: ni yo, pero… chicos tienen una semana, claro que nosotros ayudaremos con la búsqueda

Pero si no sabemos nada de ella en ese tiempo tendremos que hablar con sus padres

Quinn: es todo lo que pedimos

_ Flash Back _

- en fin ya ha pasado una semana y están pensando mañana le dirán a los padres y llamaran a la policía

Sebastián: ¿que?

- si ya a pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener noticias de ella y todo el mundo esta preocupado

Sebastián: se que te pedí que dejaras de espiarlos desde lo que paso pero necesito que estés ahí un tiempo mas y me informes lo que pase

- tu sabes que sigo ahí por mi cuenta, por que al fina ellos…

Santana: Tu!, tu siempre has sido una espía de el!, dijo saliendo de detrás de la puerta

- Santana!,¿ Santana que haces aquí ?

Sebastián: Santana yo…

Santana: ¿tu que?!, ella es tu hermana!, siempre ha sido una espía!, ¿por eso me ayudaste?, ¿soy pate de tu plan? , cual quiera que sea ese plan

Sebastián: te equivocas, tú no tienes que ver con esto, son cosas muy distintas

Santana: ¿y piensas que voy a creerte?!, dio un paso asía atrás

Sebastián: espera déjame explicarte, se acerco a ella

Santana: no te acerques! No, no me toques!, eras el único… el único en el que podía confiar ahora

Sebastián: Y puedes seguir haciéndolo, solo déjame explicarte

Santana: no!, no!, salió corriendo

Sebastián: espera!, corrió tras ella pero fue detenido

- ¿Qué hace Santana aquí?!

Sebastián: tengo que ir por ella!, quédate aquí luego te cuento

- yo voy contigo

Sebastián: como sea

Santana salió de aquella gran casa sin rumbo fijo, pareciera que no noto que estaba oscureciendo

Tenia mil cosas en la mente, ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿en verdad era parte de los planes de Sebastián?, ¿Por qué le hiso pensar que se preocupaba por ella?

_ Flash Back _

Sebastián: tranquila estas a salvo, no te hare daño, nadie te ara daño aquí.

Santana: ¿por que?...¿porque me tubo que pasar esto a mi?, dijo llorando a mares, desmoronándose por completo.

Sebastián: yo… me gustaría decirte algo que pudiera aliviar tu dolor pero… no se como ayudarte en este momento…

_ Flash Back _

Sebastián: ok, ahora vuelvo, mas tarde podemos salir a el jardín hoy el día esta tan bello como tu

Santana: gracias por eso

_ Flash Back _

Como no noto que algo andaba mal, además siempre fue malo con el glee club, ¿porque pensó que podría ser diferente ahora?

_ Flash Back _

Sebastián: no te preocupes puedes hacerlo, además no puedo alejarme de casa en estos momentos

- ¿y eso?

Sebastián: sol ven a casa y no preguntes

- ok, estaré ahí en unas horas

Sebastián: te espero

_ Flash Back _

¿Por qué le ayudo cuando…?

Recordó aquello y de pronto se dio cuenta que era de noche y no savia donde estaba, empezó a sentí miedo, de pronto llego a una calle muy obscura y la invadió el pánico, así fue la ultima ves, una calle obscura, temor y esos tipos…

Sebastián: ¿la ves?

- no, ahora me dirás ¿por que Santana esta contigo?

Sebastián: ya te lo dije es una larga historia, después te lo contare, ahora lo mas importante es encontrarla

- ¿estas planeando algo nuevo y no me lo has dicho?

Sebastián: no!, ya te dije que no! Ahora concéntrate y dime si la ves

- esta bien no me grites, tendrás que darme una buena explicación a todo esto

¿Que debería hacer ahora?, ¿debía regresar?, ¿pero como?, no conocía ese sitio, de pronto vio a un sujeto acercarse a ella

* Hola hermosa, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

Santana: no… no es tu asunto lo que haga aquí

* Pero no te ajustes no te are daño, puedo llamar a mis amigos para divertirnos un rato, ¿Qué te parece?

Santana: no me interesa ahora déjame en paz!, quiso juntar todo el valor que la vieja Santana tenia, pero el miedo le estaba ganando, pensó en huir de ahí antes de que algo más pasara…

Sebastián: no pudo haber ido tan lejos!

- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Sebastián: buscar, seguir buscando

- espera, no es aquella, ¿ese sujeto quien es?, Sebastián se freno de repente

Sebastián: quédate en el auto

Vieron como el sujeto la tomo bruscamente de los hombros

* ¿Qué pasa?, ya te dije que la pasaremos bien

Santana: no!, déjame, las lagrimas empezaban a salir, no era posible, ¿de verdad volvería a vivir lo mismo?, por favor suelta…

De pronto el sujeto la soltó para pasar a dar al piso gracias a el golpe que recibió de…

Santana: Sebastián!

Sebastián: ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te hiso daño?, la tomo por los hombros

* Hey! , como que se te olvida algo, entonces el también recibió un golpe en plena cara

- Sebastián!, bajo de el auto

Sebastián: entren las dos al auto!

Santana: no!

Sebastián se quito al sujeto de encima de un golpe, volteo a ver a Santana

Sebastián: entren las dos al auto me encargare de esto, por favor… confía en mi

Santana: ok…

- vamos entra a el auto

Las dos observaron como Sebastián se defendía del sujeto sin ningún problema

Sebastián: basura!, basura es lo que son sujetos como tu!, no les importa arruinar la vida de nadie con tal de satisfacer sus estúpidos instintos, seguía golpeándolo sin parar…

Santana: basta!, basta lo mataras!, dijo bajando el auto

Sebastián : es lo que merece!

Santana: no vale la pena, detuvo su puño ensangrentado, por favor vamos, volvamos a casa ¿si?

Sebastián: vayamos a casa, dijo soltándolo

Llegaron de nuevo a aquella gran casa.

- se ha quedado dormida

Sebastián: la llevare a su habitación, ¿te quedaras esta noche?

- si, ya es algo tarde para volver, y además me debes una explicación

Sebastián: ok enseguida estoy contigo, dijo tomando a Santana en brazos

Llego a la habitación y la deposito en la cama, la arropo, la observo unos segundos y después se dispuso a salir cuando escucho…

Santana

Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear

Se quedo de pie escuchándola, si voltear…

Santana

I see the angels,  
I´ll lead them to your door.  
There´s no escape now,  
no mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart.

Se dio la vuelta y la observo con aquella Mirada de tristeza e incertidumbre…

Santana

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.

You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

Dio unos cuantos pasos asía ella…

Sebastian:  
This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you a reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life

Santana, Sebastian

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

Sebastián se sentó aun lado de ella, y la observo unos segundos

Sebastián: ¿me dejaras explicarte?

Santana: quiero escuchar que es lo que tienes que decir

Sebastián: esta bien, pero por ahora descansa hablaremos mañana

Santana: esta bien.

- ¿todo bien?

Sebastián: por ahora, te contare todo…

- vaya, eso es algo fuerte, pero dime una cosa… ¿estas haciendo todo esto por lo que le paso a Ann?

Sebastián: no lo se… puede que tenga que ver

- ¿y que sigue ahora?

Sebastián: necesito que me digas como van las cosas en McKinley en lo que ella y yo hablamos y decide que hacer

- ok, así lo hare…

Continuara…

Adelanto:

- al principio no entendía esta situación, pero después de que mi hermano me conto lo que paso…

Santana: ¿que?!

- no te enojes con el, el no tiene secretos para mi, además quiero que sepas que en verdad el no tiene nada planeado en contra tuya, y la desagradable experiencia por la que pasaste fue algo que vivimos en el pasado con Ann… creo que es por eso que te esta ayudando

Santana: ¿Por qué debería volver?

- el a ido a McKinley y esta dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos por ti!, sabes que nadie ahí cree en el y con lo que paso en la ultima competencia cualquier osa puede pasar, creo que al menos le debes un poco de apoyo…

Santana: esta bien… vamos allá…

Proximo Capitulo: are you the one?

Notas de Autora

Se que prometi muchas cosas para este cap, pero la verdad es que cambiaron muchos mis planes y de verdad siento la tardanza, mi trabajo me tiene agotada y nomas no podia terminar el cap, y tuve también que hacer mucas modificacione, espero ponerme al corriente con las actualizacione, nos estamos leyendo, por cierto cambiare el tipo de fic a MusicFic por las canciones que han cantado Sebastian y Snatana, la canción para este cap es Angels de Within Temptation.


	3. Are you the one?

Capitulo 3

Are you the one?

Estaba ahí en la habitación de Santana sentado a su lado, no savia ¿porque?, ¿Por qué lo hacia?, ¿por que la ayudaba tanto?, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tando que ella se fuera?...

Sebastia: lo sabes… lo sabes Sebastian Smythe…

_ FlashBack_

- vaya, eso es algo fuerte, pero dime una cosa… ¿estas haciendo todo esto por lo que le paso a Ann?

Sebastián: no lo se… puede que tenga que ver

_ FlashBack_

Sebastián: Ann… , decía acariciando la mejilla de Santana

Santana: ¿Ann? Dijo abriendo los ojos

Sebastian: oh, despertaste al fin, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Santana: mmm… ¿bien?

Sebastian: como que ¿bien?

Santana: ¿estas llorando?, ¿y quien es Ann?

Sebastian: ¿he?, dijo tocando su mejilla y dándose cuenta que tenia una lagrima en su mejilla, he

No, no es que Sali a correr temprano… y seguro es el sudor

Santana: aja y yo soy fea!

Sebastian: jaja tu eres hermosa

Santana: ¿y Ann?

Sebastian: ¿Que?!

Santana: me llamaste Ann cuando aun no despertaba bien, ¿Quién es Ann?, ¿es tu otra hermana?

Sebastian: no… no ella fue alguien importante en mi vida... pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, ¿tenemos que hablar?

Santana: si… necesito saber por que, ¿Por qué me ayudadas?, para poder ahuyentar las ganas de patearte el trasero, por a verme mentido, se incorporo sentándose en la cama, ¿acaso yo soy parte de algún plan?

Sebastian: no!, no es asi, ya te lo eh dicho mis juegos infantiles contra New Directions acabaron Desde la ultima competencia, lo que paso fueron puras estupideces, juegos tontos, no quiero hacer mas daño a las personas … no quiero desquitar mi rencor contra gente que no tiene la culpa de mis errores… y tampoco quiero que me pates el trasero, dio con una meda sonrisa

Santana: ¿rencor contra quien?, ¿porque?, ¿Qué errores?, no entiendo nada

Sebastian: te lo contare… después… por ahora es muy difícil para mi poder explicarte, lo que si te Puedo decir es que mi apoyo hacia ti es sincero y si tan solo me dieras tiempo para poder

Contártelo todo, si tan solo confiaras un poco en mi…

Santana: yo… tengo mis dudas…

Sebastian: lo se, y es comprensible siempre has visto mi lado malvado…

Santana: no, no es asi, es difícil pero confio en ti, y estos últimos días he visto solo lo bueno de ti, pero no puedo evitar estar confundida…

Sebastian: me sentiría igual en tu lugar, pero gracias por confiar en mi, eso me hace sentir un poco mas tranquilo, te propongo algo, tu sabes que tus amigos te están buscando ¿verdad?, y que piensan hablar con tus padres en estos días si no saben nada de ti

Santana: si lo se, y estuve pensando eso, aun no estoy lista para ver a los chicos de el Glee Club y menos a Brittany, no quiero que sepan lo que me paso, pero a mis padres, a ellos no quiero preocuparlos… claro que ellos menos que nadie deben sabe por lo que pase…

Sebastian: aquí es donde entra mi propuesta, podemos ir y hablar con tus padres decirles que soy Tu amigo y que los dos vivimos juntos en New York como lo tenias planeado, y si no te avías Comunicado con ellos fue porque estuvimos muy ocupados con la mudanza….

Santana: ¿arias eso por mi?

Sebastian: claro que lo aria, que te parece si vamos a el centro comercial a comprar ropa, algo que vaya mas de acuerdo con tu estilo…

Santana: ¿perdon?

Sebastian: no,no, no penses mal, te ves hermosa con la ropa de Clarisse, ella es mi otra hermana,bueno lo que quiero decir es que ese no es el estilo de Santana López y tu padres lo verán extraño ¿ no crees?

Santana: bueno tienes razón en eso, pero yo no tengo dinero, lo perdí todo aquel dia que…

Sebastan: no, no,no, dejemos de pensar en eso ok, solo te hace daño, y por el dinero no te preocupes, que de algo sirva el que ms padres quieran comprar mi afecto, dijo mostrándole una tarjeta de crédito dorada

Santana: por supuesto que no, yo no puedo aceptar dinero tuyo ya suficiente haces contenerme aquí…

Sebastian: pues aunque te nieges, es lo unico que podemos hacer por ahora, o acaso quieres que el señor Schuster y la entrenadora Sylvester vayan a hablan con tus padres antes que nosotros… entonces si tu padres se preocuparían muchísimo, ¿es lo que quieres?

Santana: no… claro que no, pero solo compraremos lo necesario y encontrare la manera de devolverte todo lo que gastes

Sebastian: esta bien como tu digas

Santana: pero hoy es jueves no piensas ir a el colegio?

Sebastian: no te preocupes, ahora lo mas importante es que no se nos adelanten con lo de tus padres, y no creo que me haga daño faltar un dia a el colegio

Santana: en verdad no se por que haces tanto por mi

Sebastian: ni yo mismo los se, dio sonriendo y provocando una sonrisa a Santana, y ahora ire a darme un baño y cambiarme mientras haces lo mismo

Santana: ok, gracias por todo

Santana: pero ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? , se puede notar desde afuera de las tiendas que todo es carísimo, no creo que aquí haiga algo que vaya con mi estilo!

Sebastan: sabes no es para tanto, es solo el centro comercial

Westerville, s es un poco diferente a los demás pero no es ara tanto.

Santana: ¿un poco? desde aquí puedo oler los precios con mas de tres cero en las etiquetas, no esto es demasiado, mejor vámonos de aquí

Sebastian: estas exagerando, espera me llaman, hola ¿que sucede?

- se les acaba el tiempo hermanito

Sebastian: ¿a que te refieres?

- escuche que hoy por la tarde el seño Schuster, Finn y la entrenadora Sylvester iran a la casa de los Lopez para informarles lo de Santana

Sebastian: no te preocupes, estamos en eso, yo me ocupo ok, muchas gracias cualquier cosa avísame

- ok

Santana: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién era?

Sebastian: era mi hermana, ya no tenemos tiempo, depues de clases el seño Schuster, Finn y la entrenadora Sylvester ira a casa de tus padres a decirles de tu desaparición

Santana: ¿Qué? Eso no!

Sebastian: entonces deja de fijarte en el precio de las cosas y escojamos algo rápido, dijo tomando su mano, vamos

Santana: esta bien!

Blaine: Tina no se porque quisiste venir hasta acá si en el centro comercial de Lima pudimos comprar las telas

Tina: ya te lo dije!, solo aquí puedo encontrar telas de buena calidad, no quiero que a alguien se le rompa el vestuario en plena actuación

Blaine: pero ni siquiera sabemos competiremos, tu sabes que todos están muy preocupados por lo de Santana

Tina: Santana!, para mi que es solo uno mas e sus numeritos, pronto aparecerá ya lo veras, los poderes de Asian Persuasion nunca fallan

Sebastian: listo ¿vamos?

Santana: oh que susto, si vamos

Sebastian: ¿Qué pasa?

Santana: oh nada, solo observaba!

Sebastian: ok, vamos a casa de tus padres

Santana: si… vamos

Caminaron un poco cuando de pronto

Sebastian: oh que distraído!

Santana. ¿Qué pasa?

Sebastian: olvide la tarjeta en el mostrador, espera aquí, regreso pronto

Santana: esta bien

Blaine: ¿enserio no te preocupa que le alla podio pasar algo?, porque lo que es yo si estoy preocupado, ella nos ayudo mucho a Kurt y a Mi, cuando paso lo de Karofsky

Tina: woow, yo sabia que mis poderes eran geniales pero no savia que tanto!

Blaine: ¿a que te refieres?

Tina: ¿aquella que esta alla es Santana?

Blaine:¿que? Tina por favor ¿ que aria santana en Westerville?, dijo con la mirada en su celular

Tina: lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero si no me crees solo voltea

Blaine: ok, ok!, pero sigo pensando que… es ella!

Tina: te lo dije, ¿pero que hacemos?

Blaine: vayamos con ella!

* hola señorita ¿le ayudo con sus bolsas?

Santana: no gracias, se alejo asustada unos pasos

* solo quiero ayudarle a llevarlas las bolsas a sus auto

Santana: ya le dije que no!

* no se enoje, es que parecen pesadas las bolsa

Santana: pues no lo son asi que déjeme en paz!

* ¿ no cre que esta siendo un poco grosera?, la tomo de el brazo

Santana: suélteme! Además que yo no le pedí ayuda!

Blaine: ese tipo la esta molestando, vamos!

Tina: vamos!

Santana: ya le dije que me suelte!

Sebastian: ¿Qué esta pasando?!, Suéltala! No te atrevas a tocarla!, dijo tomando la mano de Santana y colocándola detrás suyo, Santana solo se aferro a el

* yo solo quería ser amable, como iba a saber que tiene novio

Sebastian: solo alejate!, largo de aquí!

El sujeto se alejo, y Sebastian se jiro asia Santana

Sebastian: ¿esta bien?, ella lo abrazo y el le correspondió

Santana: si gracias, lo siento…

Sebastian: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Santana: la Santana de antes hubiera podido con ese sujeto, ahora cada ves que un hombre se me acerca…

Sebastian: es lógico que tengas miedo, pero deja de pensar en eso, eres la Santana de siempre ¿o que acaso no querías patearme el trasero esta mañana?

Santana: gracias, dijo sonriendo

Santana: no tienes por que agradecer preciosa, ahora vamos, y caminaron juntos si soltar el abrazo

Tina: dime que tu vistes lo mismo que yo!

Blaine: esto cada ves esta mas raro, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Tina: tenemos que decirle a el Glee Club sobre esto

Blaine: Tina! El Glee Club!, tenemos que avisarles antes de que vayan a casa de Santana!

Tina: es cierto!

Will: bueno chicos les dimos el tiempo que nos pidieron y no a ávido señales de Santana

Sue: nosotros también hicimos lo posible, y para mi sorpresa ni todos mis contactos me pudieron ayudar

(via telefonica)

Kurt: nosotros también hicimos lo posible aunque fue poco

Rachel: lamentablemente no conseguimos nada

Quinn: yo la verdad ya estoy preocupadisma

Finn: esto ya es demasiado grabe, el señor Schu, la entrenadora y yo iremos hoy a casa de sus padres

Quinn: si, yo quería evitar eso pero ya es mas que necesario informarles lo que sucede

Kurt: cuando sepan algo informenolo por favor

Rachel: estaremos pendientes

Quinn: Brit hermosa yo por ahora no puedo volver pero en cuanto pueda estaré alla, escuchaste encontraremos a Santana ten por seguro que asi será

Brittany: gracias Quinn, te necesito mucho ahora

Quinn: lo se lindura, pero pronto estaré allá

Santana: es aquí!

Sebastian: ¿estas mas tranquila?

Santana: si lo estoy, tengo que actuar como la Santana de siempre

Sebastian: entonces, bajo de el auto, abrió la puerta y extendió su mano asia Santana, ¿Vamos?

Santana: vamos

Blaine: oh que bueno que aun están aquí!

Tina: donde están ¿Finn y el señor Schu?

Brittany: ellos junto con la entrenadora fuero a casa de los señores López a decirles lo de santana

Blaine,Tina: ¿que?!

Sam: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué se sorprenden?, ya aviamos quedado en que eso ariamos

Tina: lo que pasa es que encontramos a Santana

Blaine: los llamare para que vuelvan

Sra. Lopez: cariño están tocando la puerta, ¿puedes atender? Estoy preparando la comida

Sr. Lopez: por supuesto, ¿Quién sera?, abre la puerta

Santana: hola papito!, dijo dándole un beso

: oh mi bebe!, ¿pero que estas haciendo aqui?, espera, Maribel ven a ver quien es!

Sra. Lopez: ¿Qué pasa por que tanto alboroto?, oh! Santana mi niña hermosa ¿Qué haces aqui?

Santana: vinimos a visitarlos

Sr. Lopez: oh no note a el joven por la emoción, discúlpeme

Sebastian: no ahí cuidado

: ¿pero quien este joven tan guapo?, ¿acaso es tu novio Santi?

Santana: Mama!, no el es un amigo!, además los dos saben muy bien…

Sebastian: Sebastian Smythe mucho gusto, se presento ante la incomodidad de Santana

: Mucho Gusto, pero pasen

: oh por supuesto, Sebastián pasa siéntete como en tu casa, dijo tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo a la sala

Santana: Mama!

: déjala ya sabes como es tu mama

: ¿y que les trae por aqui?, ¿acaso no tienen clases en la universidad?

Santana: papi, mami, de eso precisamente quiero hablarles

: ¿Qué sucede con la universidad?

Santana: yo… yo deje la universidad de Louisville

: ¿que?!

: ¿de que hablas santana?

Santana: ustedes saben que ser porrista no es mi sueño, saben que ambiciono algo mas, algo que me apasione, en lo que sea buena

: ¿ser cantante acaso?

Santana: asi es ser cantante profesional es lo que quiero, y lamento si los decepciono una ves mas

Se que les eh dado muchísimos problemas, pero no iba a perseguir un sueño vacio mientras pasaban frente a mi los años y dejaba pasar lo que en realidad quería, papa tal ves es a ti a quien mas decepciono con todos los problemas que les causo pero…

: no digas mas!

Santana: papi por favor escúchame

: no, escúchame tu a mi, ¿esto es lo que en realidad quieres?

Santana: lo es!

: entonces… sigue adelante!

Santana: ¿papi no estas enojado?

: enojado no, tal ves un poco confundido pero si esto es lo que mi bebita desea…

Santana: ¿mami tu no me dices nada?

: siempre supe que este seria el camino que erigirías, asi que estamos contigo

Santana: gracias a los dos, gracias por aguantar a esta hija problemática que tienen

: lo hacemos por que te amamos cariño

Santana: y yo los amo a los dos, ahora déjenme hablarles de Sebastián, el y yo nos mudamos a New York y es por eso que estamos aquí, queríamos que supieran que es lo que pasa en mi vida

: ¿viven juntos?!, a no señorita eso si que no!

Santana: papi déjame explicarte!

: tu eres una señorita y el es un hombre no esta bien que vivan juntos!

Santana: papi no pasa nada, tu sabes que a mi no me gustan los hombres!

: pero eso no le quita a el lo hombre!

Santana: ahí papa si el es tan Gay como yo soy lesbiana!, de que te preocupas!

: oh!

Santana: oh oh, dio volteando a ver a Sebastián que estaba un poco apenado, lo siento mucho yo no quise!

Sebastian: no te preocupes, tenias que aclararles a tus padres la situación, dio sonriendo un poco apenado

: ahí y yo que pensé que seria tu novio

Santana: Mama!

Sebastian: señor y señora López quisimos venir aquí para que no hubiera mal entendidos, Santana y yo somos roommates en New York ella quiso contarles antes pero por cosas de la mudanza no pudo hacerlo

Santana: Sebastián es mi amigo y la única persona en la que confió ahora, asi que no tiene de que preocuparse estaré bien a su lado, dijo volteando a verlo

Sebastian: y yo les prometo que cuidare de ella, devolvió la mirada a Santana

: ahí es como si estuvieran pidiendo tu mano Santi

Santana: Mama basta!, siento mucho que esto sea así pero debemos irnos

: tan pronto, ¿no se quedan a comer?

Sebastian: nos encantaría pero debemos volver hoy mismos a New York, hemos tenido problemas con la mudanza como se lo mencione antes, y tenemos que estar alla

: pues que le vamos a hacer, si tiene que irse no los detenemos, pero por favor hija mantente en contacto, ya ni contestas tu celular

Santana: oh papi lo que pasa es que perdí mi celular con todo esto de la mudanza

Sebastian: pero puedes darles tu numero nuevo

Santana: ¿que?

Sebastian: si tu nuevo numero, dio apuntando a su bolso, se los diré yo es que ella aun no los aprende

: ok gracias, vengan a visitarnos mas seguido

Sr. Lopez: Sebastián te encargo mucho a mi bebita, si ella dice que confía en ti, yo también lo are

Santana: papi!

Sebastian: lo are no se preocupe cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hermana

Santana: bueno pues es hora de irnos, papi, mami

Brittany: ¿que?!, ¿donde?!, ¿viene con ustedes verdad?

Blaine: lo siento Brit pero no viene con nosotros

Sugar: pero dijeron que la encontraron

Tina: lo cierto es que la vimos en un centro comercial, y no estaba sola, no van a creer esto

Brittany: ¿Qué sucede?!

Tina: estaba acompañada por…

Finn: ya estamos aquí

Will: ¿Dónde esta Santana?

Blaine: no esta con nosotros, les explicábamos a los chicos que la vimos con…

Brittany: ¿con quien?! Dilo de una ves!

Blaine: ella estaba con Sebastián…

Sam: ¿Sebastian?, ¿nuestro archirrival?, ¿ese Sebastian?

Tina: el mismo

Brittany: ¿Qué quiere ese tipo con Santana?, ¿acaso la a secuestrado para hacernos algo de nuevo?

Tina: no lo creo

Sugar: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tina: los vimos… muy juntos como si fueran amigos o algo asi, se abrazaron e incluso el la defendió de alguien que la molestaba

Will: ¿que?, esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué estaría con el?

Finn: no se pero lo averiguaremos!, Blaine tu tienes el numero de Sebastián ¿verdad?

Blaine: si sigue siendo el mismo si, pero tengo una mejor idea

Sebastian: ¿estas molesta?

Santana: no!

Sebastian: si lo estas, dime es por lo de el celular

Santana: pues ahora que lo mencionas si, yo no necesito esto, se ve que es muy costoso, asi que tomalo!

Sebastian: pero es tuyo

Santana: no es mio, lo compraste tu! Con tu dinero asi que no es mío

Sebastian: bueno en ese caso tampoco seria mio, seria de mis padres , porque el dinero es de ellos

Santana: deja de bromear y tomalo, la ropa la acepte por que era una emergencia, pero esto es demasiado!

Sebastian: ágamos un trato, tu te quedas con el celular, no es un regalo es un préstamo me lo devolverás después, por ahora necesita mantenerlo contigo por si tus padres intentan comunicarse

Santana: eso es manipulación!

Sebastian: eso preciosa es estrategia, dijo sonriendo, que te parece si damos un paseo ahora que estamos afuera

Santana: si te digo que no ¿trataras de convencerme?

Sebastian: yep!

Santana: entonces vamos

Blaine: he ido a Dalton y Sebastian no esta ahí, dijeron que pedio permiso por un asunto familiar pero que mañana regresara

Brittany: ¿y que aremos ahora?

Blaine: esperar supongo, no nos queda de otras

Finn:¿dejaremos esto asi?

Blaine: claro que no, pero si llamo a Sebastián se le ara raro asi que es mejor verlo en persona mañana

Sebastian: aquí tienes, dijo entregándole un helado a Santana

Santana: gracias, cualquiera que no viera diría que somo pareja

Sebastian: pues seriamos una linda pareja!

Santana: sabes que no puedo depender de ti por siempre ¿verdad?

Sebastian: lo se… pero estaré a tu lado mientras pueda hacerlo

Santana: ¿por que?, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Sebastian: me recuerdas a alguien

Santana: a ¿Ann?

Sebastian: Ann… si ella, fue alguien muy importante en mi vida como te mencione antes, suspiro

Santana: no es necesario que me lo cuentes

Sebastian: no en realidad quiero hacerlo, es solo que me cuesta algo de trabajo recordar, aver por donde empiezo, pues te diré que no siempre fui Gay

Santana: woow, lo siento, continua

Sebastian: Ann ella fue una chica que conocí cuando tenia 15 y vivía en francia, íbamos en el mismo colegio, ella era algo rebelde y misteriosa, no hablaba con nadie, al igual que yo un dia unos sujetos empezaron a molestarla y yo…haa recibí una golpiza por defenderla, sonrio ante aque recuerdo, desde ese dia nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, hasta convertirnos en los mejores amigos, cosa que era una total farsa porque yo sentía mas que amistad por ella y ella por mi aunque nunca lo dijimos un dia…

_FlasBack_

Ann: mmm estoy aburrida

Sebastian: ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Ann: esta comodísima, ¿pero no me escuchaste? Estoy aburriiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaa

Sebastian: ¿y que se supone que yo deba hacer?

Ann: eres mi único amigo, has algo por mi

Sebastian: ¿quieres que la haga de tu payaso?

Ann: ashh estas de un genio hoy, mejor me voy

Sebastian: no, no, espera, la tomo de la mano, discúlpame es que estoy estresadisimo con el colegio

Ann: eres un matado

Sebastian: y tu una irresponsable, pero haya tu si quieres reprobar

Ann: sabes no vine para que me regañaras así que mejor me voy, soltó su mano enojada

Sebastian: espera!

Ann: dejalo, me voy!

La siguió hasta la calle

Sebastian: Ann! Espera!, la alcanzo, espera!, ¿po que estas tan molesta?

Ann: déjalo ya no importa!

Sebastian: como que no importa, estas muy alterada!

Ann: Sebastian cuidado!

_FlasBack_

Sebastian: de pronto sentí un golpe y me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba en una bodega atado y Ann estaba a mi lado inconciente

Santana: ¿los secuestraron?

Sebastian: asi es…

_FlasBack_

Sebastian: ¿Ann?!, Ann despierta

Ann: Sebastian!, ¿Qué pasa?

Sebastian: no es obvio, nos han secuestrado!

Ann: oh por dios, es mi culpa, no debí a ver salido así de tu casa!

Sebastian: ya no importa, ahí que salir de aquí!, ahí un vidrio junto a ti pásamelo

Ann: si, tomalo

Sebastian: tengo que cortar la cuerda

Ann: estas sangrando, te es estas haciendo daño!

Sebastian: no importa! Tenemos que salir de aquí!

_FlasBack_

Sebastian: estaba a punto de cortar la soga que ataba mis manos, cuando un sujeto entro, Ann me cubrió con su espalda para que no se diera cuenta, ese sujeto se veía extraño, parecía borracho y hasta drogado, el se acerco a nosotros y tomo a Ann por sus tobillo, ella sujeto mis manos, y yo las tome lo mas fuerte que pude pero aun asi el la arrastro asia una esquina, comenzó a arrancarle la ropa, lagrimas desbordaban por su rostro si parar, Santana lo abrazo

Santana: basta!, basta! No sigas con esto…

Sebastian: no!, todavía no termina!, intente desesperadamente cortar la soga pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando lo logre, me abalance contra el pero saco un arma y me apunto con ella

Ann aun después de lo que paso se levanto como pudo y se le fue enzima los dos luchamos por quitarle el arma pero un disparo se escapo y… y ese diparo le dio a Ann, ese bastardo la mato y yo, tome la pistola cuando el la solto, no , no pensaba con claridad yo solo dispare, le dipare, pero en ese momento llego la policía, ese sujeto logro sobrevivir… mientras Ann, ella…

Santana: he dicho que basta, ya no lo hagas solo te torturas a ti mismo, no me gusta verte asi, basta, basta por favor, lloraba, lloraba al igual que el

Sebastian: ese dia que te vi, se separo del abrazo, que vi lo que esos sujetos te hacían, fue como revivir lo que me paso con Ann, y si te cuento mi historia es para que sepas que no hay intenciones ocultas…

Santana: lo se, ahora los se y siento haberte hecho recordar todo eso que te paso, lo volvió a abrazar, ahora vayamos a casa…

Sebastian: vamos, dijo tomándola de la mano

Era un nuevo dia y Santana despertó , en aquella gran habitación sola, y era extraño porque los últimos dia al despertar lo primero que veía era el rostro de Sebastián, noto que en la mesita de noche avia una rosa junto a una cajita y una nota, leyó la nota

Hola preciosa siento no estar a tu lado hoy pero tengo que estar temprano

En el colegio, en la cajita ahí algo que seguro te gustara…

Abrió la cajita y encontró un collar con un dije de mariposa

es lo ¿que observabas en el centro comercial cierto? a y ni te molestes

en querer devolvérmelo no lo aceptare, hazme un favor y no te encierres

en la habitación todo el dia, afuera el clima es precioso… como tu

Att:Sebastian!

Santana: tks idiota porque firma con su nombre si ya se quien es…

Blaine: hola Jeff!

Jeff: Blaine!, ¿Qué te trae por acá? , pensé que no volverías después de lo de… tu sabes

Blaine: olvídalo eso ya quedo en el pasado, oye ¿de casualidad hoy si asistió a clases?

Jeff: si ahora mismo esta en practica de Lacrosse

Blaine: hazme un favor, dile que alguien lo busca en la cafetería, pero no le digas quien

Jeff: esta bien, se lo dire!

Santana: es verdad el dia es precioso

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Santana: wow me asustaste y ¿que haces aquí?

- sucede que los chicos de el Glee Club se han enterado de todo!

Santana:¿Qué?!, ¿de que se enteraron?

- sabes al principio no entendía esta situación, pero después de que mi hermano me conto lo que paso…

Santana: ¿que?!

Sebastian: Blaine!, que sorpresa, cuando Jeff me dijo que me buscaban nunca pensé que fuera tan agradable visita!

Blaine: pues no es una visita sociable

Sebastian: wow que seriedad, ¿entonces?

Blaine: queremos que verte en el auditorio de McKinley

Sebastian: ¿se puede saber para que?

Blaine: los vimos…

Sebastian: no te entiendo

Blaine: Tina y yo te vimos a ti y a Santana Lopez ayer en el centro comercial

Sebastian: sigo sin entender

Blaine: ¿asi que no lo niegas?

Sebastián: no tengo nada que esconder, ahora estoy algo ocupado, pero en unos momento estare ahí, para aclarar todas sus dudas, ahora si me disculpas

- no te enojes con el, el no tiene secretos para mi, además quiero que sepas que en verdad el no tiene nada planeado en contra tuya, y la desagradable experiencia por la que pasaste fue algo que vivimos en el pasado con Ann… creo que es por eso que te esta ayudando

Santana: el me conto ayer sobre Ann

-¿ y te conto que hoy es el aniversario de su muerte?

Santana: ¿que?!

- yo no conocí mucho a Ann pero en relidad la apreciaba por que sabia lo mucho que quería a mi hermano, pero ahora eso no es lo mas importante, lo que debemos hacer ahora es ir a McKinley

Santana: ¿Por qué debería volver?

- Blaine fue a buscar a mi hermano a Dalton y estoy segura que el a ido a McKinley y esta dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos por ti!, sabes que nadie ahí cree en el y con lo que paso en la ultima competencia cualquier cosa puede pasar, creo que al menos le debes un poco de apoyo…

Santana: esta bien… me cambio y vamos allá…

Sebastian: como te dije Blaine estoy aqui

Finn: Blaine te a de ver explicado por que te llamamos

Sebastian: asi es

Will: Santana Lopez desapareció hace unas semanas, nadie de sus amigos pudieron contactar con ella, todos estabmos muy preocupados, nos enteramos por Blaine y Tina que estaban Juntos en un centro comercial ahora queremos saber ¿Qué hacia Santana Lopez contigo?

Sebastian: estábamos de compras

Brittany: es todo lo que diras!, dijo bajando del escenario para enfrentarlo

Sam: espera, la tomo por la cintura

Brittany: el tiene a Santana de seguro esta planeando algo

Sebastian: no estoy planeando nada

Brittany. ¿entonces por que esta contigo?!

Sebastian: simple, porque ella asi lo decidió

Finn: creo que no has entendido la situación, lo tomo de su chaleco levantándolo de la silla, esto no es un juego para nosotros estuvimos muy preocupados por ella! Asi que ahora nos dices por que esta contigo o..

Santana: ya te lo dijo! Estoy con el por que asi lo decidí! Ahora suéltalo, dijo metiéndose entre Sebastian y Finn, ¿estas bien?

Sebastian: si lo estoy, ¿pero como te enteraste?

Santana: no importa

Brittany: ¿Santana que esta pasando?, ¿Por qué estas con el?

Santana: el porque no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes, volteo a verlos con una mirada desconocida

Will: Santana estábamos preocupados por ti

Santana: no se por que si yo estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Vamos a casa?, dirigiéndose a Sebastián

Sebastian: Vamos

Finn: espera ¿Qué significa todo esto?, tomo a Santana Por el brazo

Santana: suéltame!, dijo asustada

Sebastian: no la toques!, se paro frente a ella

Brittany: ¿Santana?!, ¿estas con el?

De pronto fue como si todos desaparecieran y solo quedaron Sebastián, Santana y Brittany en el escenario… Santa camino hacia el centro de el escenario…

Sanatana

**Are you the one?  
****The traveller in time who has come  
to heal my wounds to lead me to the sun  
To walk this path with me until the end of time**

**Are you the one?  
Who sparkles in the night like the fireflies  
Eternity of evening sky  
Facing the morning eye to eye**

Volteo a ver a Brittany

Brittany

**Are you the one?  
Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me**

Ahora era el turno de Sebastián

Sebastian

**Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore  
Are you the one?**

**Santana**

**Are you the one?  
Who's love is like a flower that needs rain  
To wash away the feeling of pain  
Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear**

**Brittany**

**Are you the one?  
To walk with me in garden of stars  
The universe, the galaxies and Mars  
The supernova of our love is true**

**Sebastian**

**Are you the one?  
Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me  
Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore**

**Santana, Sebastian, Brittany**

**Are you the One?**

Todos incluso Sebastian, el mas que nadien esperaba la respuesta de Santana, pudo obserbar que llebaba puesto el collar que le regalo y entonces ella lo tomo de la mano…

Santana: es el… estoy con el, vamos

Sebastian: vamos

Los dos salieron del auditorio dejando a todos muy confundidos…

Continuara….

Proximo Capitulo: **Won't Let You Go!**

**De verdad siento mucho la tardanza pero estaba en finales de la universidad y pues estaba sumamente estresada, bueno pues aquí les dejo otro cap. Que espero les guste, Salu2**


End file.
